Left Standing
by The Other Other Watcher
Summary: Complete! When Buffy is left with a decision worse than death what will she do? Her beloved family has turned againest her. Read and Review
1. Down to One

Tiredness started to consume her body because she had been fighting these people for days now and never once had she won a battle. Through the blood, sweat, and tears she still stands there staring at them wondering what to do next. Covered in dirt she never thought about how much her body odor was starting to take over her senses. There stood in front of her the people that she loved the most in the entire world, but they were not anything like themselves anymore. The evil ones had taken them from her and now the only thing left to do was to kill them.

The title that she owns has been pasted down through the centuries and now it has come down to her. The girls before her had fought to their death by these monsters and she was no exception. The only difference between them and her is the evil ones were the ones she loved the most in the entire world. They understood what she had to go through every night. They stood by her side to fight off all the evil that invaded their city. In the end she never thought it would come down to this and she would be the last one left standing.

**Two wiccans**

**A regular human**

**A watcher/warlock**

**A super natural being**

**An ex-demon**

**A former slayer**

**And a my ex-vampire lover**

Holding the stake in her hand as tightly as possible she stood there facing them. Every one of them with a smile that drew upon their faces in amusement to the face that she could do nothing. They knew that she had no will to kill them since she loved them so much. The memories of her past had haunted her for the past few days never willing to let them go. The blood stains, dirt, sweat, and other things clung to her body from the war that had been going on. She had not taken a shower or changed her cloths in the days that have pasted nor has she slept either.

So far every evil thing had been taken care of in her city. There was only seven left, but they wouldn't be killed as easily as the others. The slayer had taken a hiding place to keep them away from her at night and during the day she killed off the ones that didn't matter to her.

_I knew that when I took in friends this would end up being possible. I never thought in my wildest dreams that something like this would ever happen to me. I thought I protected them with all the power that I had. I was wrong and in the end the only question is who will be left standing?_ She thought to herself staring at her friends that she considered family for a while now.

The scoobies were taken from her and there was no way in hell to get them back. That was the only option in the whole deal. Every one of them had been turned in a vampire and three of them had magic still in them. When trouble came to their door they accepted it with open arms and with no turning back or regrets. The slayer was mentally kicking herself for letting this happen and turning her back on them. She knew that a few days before this happen was because of her. She had turned her back on her title then abandoned her friends to confine herself into depression.

"So we finally get to see the all powerful one girl in all the world who can make us go poof. You have no will power to kill us slayer, you know it and we know it. I think its just best if you gave up and let us take you down. We promise that it won't hurt for too long." The red head told the slayer with a smile.

"I swear that if you take me down, you will be coming to hell with me and my own." she told her back through her teeth.

All seven of them laughed at her knowing that she couldn't take them all down with her. The slayer knew that she needed a better plan than just standing there heartbroken. She had to seek shelter from the likes of them. Needing the time to think everything through then catching a plan in the process. So she turned on her heels and retreated for the first time since her calling. Time was of the essence and there was not much time left until they found her hiding spot.


	2. Scoobies Reunited

A month earlier 

**(Rupert's POV)**

I paid the cab driver handsomely and watched the taxi as he drove off and around the corner. I stood in front of the familiar surroundings of Sunnydale, California and faced the Summer's house. It had been two years since I had stepped on American soil let alone the only place in America that I had called home once. I sighed heavily and threw my hand through my shaggy hair, I needed a hair cut, then grabbed my bags and made my way up the so familiar walkway to the front door.

Stopping at the door I felt my heart speed up, I was so nervous to see everyone and how much they had changed. Sure they kept in touch with me, but I missed them dearly. They were my family and so much more to me. I put my bags down and straightened up to ring the doorbell.

"Hold on be there in a second." A familiar voice came from inside, it was Dawn.

I held my breath and closed my eyes until Dawn had opened the door. When I opened my eyes and saw Dawn I finally let my breath go to speak.

"Hello Dawn, it's been a while." Finally releasing my tension within myself.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with the Giles that I saw two years ago?" she protested to me, but with that smile of joking in all ways.

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry miss. I was looking for the Summer's house, I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction." I returned to her with a smirk.

We laughed at the sarcasm that we still had and she walked over to me to give me a warm welcome. It really did feel good to be among family again. Dawn broke the hug when a familiar voiced called from up the stairs.

"Dawn who is at the door?" the other female of the house called down to her little sister.

"An old friend that you might want to come and see." The little sister called back up the stairs.

The slayer trudged down the stairs mumbling about something under her breath that I didn't catch. Apparently she didn't want to be bothered at the moment in time.

"Dawn this better not…" the slayer started but cut herself short when I found her gaze looking at me.

The older sister stopped short of the last step. Frozen in her spot amazed, surprised, and what also looked like anger through her gaze. There stood the one person that made me part of this family. She was the real reason that I was drug to Sunnydale, California and into their lives. I had a flashback to that day in the library at Sunnydale High. That was the first time that we ever met, 9 years ago.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked drawing us out of our staring contest. "Are you going to stand there or say hi?' she concluded.

The slayer descended the final step to the floor not pulling her eyes off of me. Walking over to me she finally gave me a hug for a warm welcome. My heart went out to her at that point in time. When I left she was getting her life back together and I knew that I had to step out for her and the others, it was for the best.

"I think it has been a little too long, Buffy." I said to her with tears coming to my eyes.

She didn't say anything to me, but stepped out of the embrace. She took my bags up the stairs and probably to the guestroom. I had planned to stay in a hotel, but I wanted to come to the house first to see them. Dawn took me into the kitchen were it looked to me that she was doing her homework. I glanced over her work to see what subject she was doing it was English.

"If I remember correctly you were in the 9th grade when I left. To my calculations you are in the 11th grade now am I correct?" I asked her.

"You do your math well Giles and yes I'm what they call a junior here in America." She said back to me smiling, then she returned back to her homework.

Buffy walked into the kitchen smiling. It was around 7 in the evening and tomorrow was Friday. To my guess Dawn still had school and I think Buffy still worked as a councilor at the high school. I started to think about the others and wondered where they were at tonight. I didn't want to ask because I really thought my presence was shock enough for the Summer sisters.

Buffy got out a box of cheese pizza and started eating some. I watched her and realized that I had not eaten in a while. Cheese pizza was really good all the way around so I helped myself to a piece of pizza. Dawn dug in as well then we all got into a conversation dealing with what he had been up to for the past two years. Half way through our conversation the doorbell rang and Buffy shuffled off to answer it.

"Sounds like everyone is here finally." Dawn said out loud.

I finished my piece of pizza then stood up looking at the doorway as the others entered. Willow and Tara were holding hands. Anya and Xander were fighting as usual. They all froze in their spots when their gazes came up to meet mine. All four of them stuck up smiles at the sight of me. Willow and Xander were the first ones to walk over and give me another warm welcome. Anya followed suit, but Tara was shy like always and just smiled at me. I smiled back at her and said hi. They broke up the group hug and looked at me with nothing but smiles.

"Giles what are you doing here? I thought you had important business in England for a while. That is what you told me in your last email at least." Willow said breaking the silence between all of us.

"I missed you all so bloody much, I had to come back into the country to see you all. That is my important business, just not in England." I said to the red head Wiccan.

"You can't have the Magic Box back because you promised I could keep it for myself." Anya pointed out.

"Don't worry Anya I will keep my promise to you." I told her with a smile.

"So my question to all of you is why are you here?" I asked everyone standing around in the kitchen.

"We are here to help the Buffster kill the vamps. She has us on a system that scans all the cemeteries by midnight." Xander spoke up.

It felt good to be home and talking about killing vampires again. I was home and with my family, nothing could bring me down of the great feeling I had. Well that feeling suddenly died when I certain undead visitor came into the kitchen.

"Good evening everyone." The vampire said as all eyes landed on him walking in the back door to the kitchen. "Well, well look what the cat dragged in." he said eyeing me.

"Bloody hell your still around Spike?" I asked to the vampire annoyed to see his face again.

"Yes and I'm here to help like I have been, right Buffy?" he said looking over at the slayer.

"We need to set out and stop wasting time. Dawn needs to be in bed by midnight." She said rolling her eyes at the vampire.

We walked over to the living room to gather weapons and hear what we were going to head out and do. I like the idea of killing again, now I really felt energized even though the plan ride was really boring and left me restless.

"Tara and Will take the eastside. Anya and Xan take the westside. Spike takes the southside. Dawn, Giles and I will take the north side. Meet at the Bronze by eleven o' clock. If you need help use the walkie-talkies. Be careful out there and be safe." Buffy said to everyone with all the care in the world for the people standing around in her living room.

With that we were out of the house and went separate ways to hold down our side of Sunnydale. I went with Buffy and Dawn of course. Ready for the night and what decided to go bump in the side of town that we were going to.

**11 o' clock at the Bronze**

We were the first group to reach the Bronze follow by Anya and Xander then Willow and Tara then last person was Spike. All together we had killed 3 vamps tonight, but I wasn't disappointed at all to find a little bit of action with the Summer sisters. We all said our good byes and good nights then hugs, but mostly for me.

Buffy, Dawn and I walked back home with Dawn telling me all about her high school. I loved to hear her talk my ear off, it makes me think that she still loves me like a father. Buffy though kept silent the entire walk back to their house and I started to get concern about her. I think I really did come back at a bad time.

We got home and Dawn went off to bed, but I made my way to the guestroom.

"Giles can we talk downstairs?" Buffy asked me in the hallway.

I told her that I would be back down in a few minutes and she smiled then made her way downstairs. I walked down the stairs after a few minutes and walked into the living room. She was seated on the couch with her head on the palms of her hands, the girl was in thinking mode or very stressed out.

"Okay Buffy I'm here what would you like to talk to me about?" I said taking a seat on the table in front of her.

"Giles I haven't talk to you in two years and now you just show up randomly. What is really going on?" she said to me.

"Buffy I told you and the others I missed this place and all of you so much that I just wanted to come back for a few days." I told her seeing her eyes start to water. "Buffy I hated leaving when I did, but you had to pick yourself back up on your own without an adult around. You and the others are all adults now so you can all make decisions for yourselves, you didn't need me around to boss you around." I said to her.

"Did you ever once think how we felt when you left us also randomly. You just one day left us all notes at the Magic Box saying good bye. We all slipped into sadness so deep I don't know if we would ever talk to one other ever again." she said with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"It looks to me that you all have been getting along pretty well from the looks of tonight." I said to her not knowing what to do if she really let go of those tears.

"Giles this has only been going on for a week now. We finally started talking again a week ago. I think you are to blame for this Giles. You left our lives with no warning and we shunned each other and blamed one another for your leaving. Though it seems that you and Will have been keeping in touch." She said finally looking at me.

"Buffy honestly I really am sorry for my intrusion, but I thought it was time to come and see you again. I can leave if you really want me too." I said to her.

Buffy looked up at me and let all the tears pour out. I went and sat down beside her then rapped my arms around her to let her cry on me. I then realized that everyone missed me just as much as I missed them and this was going to be great chance to catch up with everyone. Even though I regretted coming here in the first place I think I might just take back my regret.


	3. First Occurence

**(Dawn's POV)**

Morning came as if it went too fast last night. I walked down stairs after getting ready for school to eat some cereal for breakfast. I found Giles in the kitchen reading up on the newspaper and eating some cereal as well.

"Mind if I join you for breakfast?" I asked him as he turned to find me standing in the doorway.

"Oh don't mind me Dawn just catching up on some Sunnydale news. So I hope that you slept well last night." He said going back to his paper.

"Like a sheep in its pen." I returned and he smiled at my sarcasm.

My sister came in a few minutes later to join us and we chatted before it was off to school. I hope that Giles wasn't going to be so lonesome at the house today. I would try to get him out of the house this weekend and not just going on patrol nightly. My sister finally got her driver's license about 6 months after Giles left so we had a small car, but it was still driveable.

She dropped me off in the front and then she went to park in the employee parking. We had a new principal this year and she was a hoot. I'm a good 5 inches taller than she is so I loved telling my friends that our new principal was a shorty.

"Dawn did you do your English homework last night? Please tell me that you did it." Cassie asked me while running to catch up with me.

"Yes Cassie you know I did because my sister would kill me if I didn't." I said to her as she caught her breath next to me.

"Please Dawn can I copy it in homeroom." She said giving me the sad face.

"Come on Cassie you know that the witch took both of our homework up the last time you did that and Buffy got on to me when she found out." I said back to her as we started into the school.

"Please Dawn I promise I'll be more careful this time." She said this time stopping me in the hallway.

"Okay Cassie but if she picks it up again your on your own." I said back to her with a smile.

"Thanks Dawn I owe you a night a the Bronze." She said back then went off to find her boyfriend.

I walked over to my locker and got my stuff out for English and history. Then I put them in my bag and made my way to homeroom just in time for the bell to ring.

"Attention juniors there will be a meeting today after school for the theme of the next dance. If you want to throw in your ideas then stop by room 306 after school today." Our principal started out for the announcements of the day.

I really didn't listen after that until I heard a familiar name.

"Student I have been asked to tell you that Tyler Moore has past away last night. If you want to go see the councilor you may be excused until you receive help." She said then she was done for the day.

Tyler Moore was our star football player and captain of the football team. I knew that he was really popular and going out with one of my friends. I felt really bad hearing that he pasted away at such a young age, but I wondered how he died suddenly. I didn't really think about it much because Cassie was getting on to me for spacing out. I handed her my English homework and crossed my fingers that it wouldn't be taken up by the witch.

To my luck homeroom passed quickly and my homework was back in my hands by the bell. English was next so I walked with Cassie to my locker until the most popular girl walked up and stood in front of my locker. I didn't like her because she was all stuck up and stuff. Then she talked about my sister badly.

"Summers glad to see that you made it through homeroom without getting caught. I was wondering if you could do my homework also." The slut asked me.

"Get over yourself Rachel I don't like you and I'm so not doing your homework for you." I said back to her then moved her over so I could get to my locker.

"Okay Summers but you will regret rejecting me later." She said then walked off with her followers.

"Oh my gosh Dawn that was Rachel Taylor and you just dissed her seriously." Cassie squealed after Rachel left.

"No biggie Cass come on lets get to class before the sister patrol shows up." I said then we were off to English.

Cassie and I enjoyed English because we got away with a lot of stuff and the teacher seriously didn't care one bit. Mrs. Patterson is the easiest junior teacher in the school and everyone loves her. Plus she is one of the nicest teachers on the campus. She helps me out a lot because I struggle a little bit in math and she is great at it as well.

The bell rang to end class and then the rest of the day is just a blur except for lunch. Cassie, Sarah, Blair, and me were all sitting around the table when two top football stars walked over to our table and asked if we wanted to have fun tonight. The girls were all up for it but I had to convince Buffy to let me go out with my friends tonight and not go patrolling. That ended me in the car with my sister trying me hardest to let her go out with my friends.

"Please Buffy I want to go out tonight and just for tonight. I'm going with Cassie, Sarah, and Blair. Come one just this once Buffy PLEASE." I pleaded with her and protested.

"Fine you can go out just this once." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you Buffy." I said throwing my arms up in victory.

We got home and I ran upstairs to call my friends. They agreed to come in Blair's Rav4 and take us to the Bronze.

"Dawn I'm going to the Magic Box for a while. There is leftovers when you get hungry and call me if you need anything." My sister called upstairs.

"Okay Buffy tell everyone hi and give Giles a hug for me please." I called back downstairs to my sister.

Around 9 the horn went off in front of my house and I knew that it was my friends. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs. I locked the door behind me then got in the Rav4 and we were off. We jammed in the car to Usher and then we pulled up into the parking lot and we all got out then went in. The DJ was spinning techno music that I just started dancing when I entered the Bronze.

We grabbed our usual table and some of the football player came over and asked us to dance. About an hour in a half in I felt someone watching me and looked around casually, but didn't find anyone. I kept dancing with the feeling in the pit of my stomach that someone was spying on me.

**(Faith's POV)**

"Look at little Dawnie and her friends dancing with the football stars best friends. Well I think that we might want to do something about it, right Tyler." I asked the newbie standing next to me.

"They look like they could be my best catch of the night. When can I have a taste?" he asked me

"Give it a few more days and then we will have a feast one by one until they are all turned over to our side." I smiled watching Dawn dance around the football players like nothing was wrong. "They will never know what hit them."

We stood around and watched them as if nothing was going to happen to them. I had to smile to myself knowing that they wouldn't be together for much longer. My newbie was getting hungry and I had to feed him some time or another.


	4. Note Through the Window

**(Buffy's POV)**

We didn't patrol for very long tonight because Anya was getting restless and Xander was tired of hearing her wine all the time. Tara and Willow went back to the campus to do some spells that had taken a while to get. Giles and I walked over to the magic box, which we got the master key from Anya, to talk and get some weapon training out of the way. He was impressed at what I had kept up with…but it was nice to talk to him again and train as well.

"Giles how was that for a training session." I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"I am still in awe at how much you have still kept up with everything. Though I don't expect anything less than perfect from the slayer." He said in return sitting on the other side.

"So you never write you never called why the sudden showing up?" I asked him

"I thought Willow told you that I was in communication with her and Tara. Well I have visited the council and they wanted me to come aboard, but I just said no. I had to go and see the coven to make sure that Willow would not get out of hand again with her magicks. Then I just sat back and did some more research of the other watchers and their slayers." He said but I caught a glimpse of a tear reaching its way to the surface.

"Wow Giles you have been some what busy now haven't you. Well I still wish you had called us every once in a while because Dawn was really depressed that you just left one day. She thought you just up and abandoned us because of what she did. Everyone else just pushed each other away and blamed one another for your absence." I told him looking at him in his eyes.

That is when something came crashing in the front of the shop through the window. I was up and out the door within seconds with Giles at my heels. I looked around then found a rock with a letter on it. I grabbed it and swore because it was going to cost Anya a somewhat fortune to fix this window. The word slayer was written on it so I guessed that it was for me. Giles came up to my side and looked down at the rock then out the window to see if anyone was still lingering out there. While he was looking outside I opened the letter and read it silently.

"Buffy what does it say?" Giles asked me making me come back to earth.

My eyes widen, I didn't say one word, so Giles looked down and read the note silently as well.

"Bloody hell." He swore

"Call everyone and get them here now. Make sure someone stops by the Bronze to get Dawn, we need to have a meeting right now." I said to him without looking up from the letter.

Giles thankfully did as I asked without questioning me. Willow and Tara would pick up Dawn on their way over here and the other were coming as well. I didn't want to call Spike because I didn't think that he was going to be evolved with this so I crossed out his name. The gang was here within 30 minutes, it was around 12:30 in the morning.

"Someone will have to pay for the broken window you know." Anya said as we all sat there in silence.

"That is not of the up most importance right now Anya, but we will have that window fixed as soon as possible." Giles said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

I put the letter on the table and let it go around so everyone could read it to himself or herself. It took them about ten minutes to do so then they all had terrified expressions.

"We need to take extra precautions from now on. It looks like we have a killer that is out to get me and it will start with the people that surround me. From now on no one is to go anywhere alone and I will take up patrolling on my own so none of you are in danger. Willow, Tara can you two come up with some protection spells for us that would be helpful. Giles I want you to teach Dawn, Anya, Xander, and me some small defensive spells." I told everyone as I thought about what was going to need to be done.

"Buffy it might take a few days for the protection spell, but Tara and I will do our best." Willow said to me and I smiled at her.

"I will do my best to come up with simple defensive spells for the four of you to use." Giles said looking up at me from behind Dawn.

"Dawn I'm sorry that I took you away from your friends. I know that you wanted to go out with them. From now on though if you want to go to the Bronze please take Willow and Tara with you." I said to my younger sister.

"Okay Buffy." She said staring at the table and I was happy that she didn't protest to my request.

"You guys can go home now, but Dawn you stay with me please." I said and everyone got up and made their way to the front door then out into the night.

Only Giles, Dawn and I remained behind to do some research for defense spells. Dawn fell asleep on the table with her head in a book. Giles was over at the book selves looking for another book. I was sitting there about ready to fall asleep, but I kept the note in view so I understood what had to be done.

Within the next week Giles taught us some good defense spells. Xander had some problems with it but Anya was always there to help him out. Dawn was natural at it and became a very fast learner. While I had a few screw ups every now and again I got the hang of it before the weekend came back to us. Willow and Tara came up with some small packs that we could carry around our necks for protection from mostly vampires, but they could protect us from evil as well.

The Magic Box window was fixed also within the week. There were no surprises that week until Saturday came back around. We were all sitting around the table at our house talking about some new strategies about patrol when someone came knocking on the door to our house. I got up and answered it to find Faith standing there.

"Hey B." was all that she said.

"Faith what a surprise to see you here. Can I help you with something?" I asked not trusting the look on her face to let her in.

"Can't an old friend come around every once in a while to say hi?" she asked shifting her weight from one leg to the next.

She was back to her old habits and I could fell that something just wasn't right. The whole all black looks with the dark makeup was back in style with her, which meant that she was not right in the head again.

"I will ask you once again Faith. Can I help you with something and if I can't please leave." I said to her in a more stern voice.

"Okay B here I was asked to give this to you. Now I will be on my way." She said then handed me a piece of paper then turned to walk off into the dark.

I looked at the paper and found slayer written on it once again. My eyes widen again as I opened it and read it over.

_One of your precious little friends will be turned sooner than you think. _That was the entire note said for me to understand the meaning behind it. I closed the door and locked it walking back into the living room.

"I want everyone to stay the night tonight." I said dropping the note onto the table for everyone to see.

No one refused to leave and they all just got up and started setting a bed for themselves. I still had to patrol for tonight.

"Willow, Tara I want a protection put around this house while I'm gone. No one is to leave this house to night under and circumstances. I will try to be back as soon as possible. If anyone shows up at the door do not answer it." I said to everyone and I gathered my gear to head out.

"What about you Buffy? Where is your protection while you patrol?" Giles asked standing in the kitchen.

"I have died a few times Giles…I don't think a night out on patrol will kill me promise." I said to him then I walked out the back door to start my patrolling so I could get back home as soon as possible.


	5. One Down

**(Giles POV)**

As I watched Buffy walk out the front door I thought about all the times were she was left with the final word. Then I stood there for a few seconds thinking about when she had gotten killed doing her job. I started remembering the fight with Glory and the ending result. Then the first real fight with the master and what Angel and Xander told me. Then like a miracle she came back to life like it never happened. I turned around and helped out Willow and Tara with a good protection spell even thought those two were surpassing me sooner than I thought.

"Okay who wants to watch movies and eat so much junk food that we all get sick?" Xander called out and Dawn's hand shot up in the air.

"Okay Dawnie is all up for it now who else is up for it?" he said smiling at the youngest Summer sister.

"Come on guys we can't just sit around and worry about the Buffy. Now come on lets all just relax and watch movies while eating junk food." Dawn called out sitting on the couch.

Anya's hand came up in the air with the roll of her eyes. Tara was all up for it and then Willow gave in as well. I on the other hand wanted to catch up to some of my books that I took from our private collection at the Magic Box, so I wasn't in for a movie and junk food night. While Tara, Willow, and I set the barrier around the house the others set up the movie and junk food.

When we were done the two Wiccans walked into the living room and sat around and watched the movies. I walked upstairs and to the guestroom to catch up on my reading. About half an hour into my reading there came a faint screaming from outside and I got up to look outside. Faith was pinned down to the ground with a vampire on top of her. She looked like she didn't have any stakes on her, but I knew that she could hold her own, at least I thought she could.

I watched her struggle with everything she had until she just grew limp and didn't move. I swore under my breath and grabbed a stake then made an opening to the shield and went out the window. It was hard because I am beginning to feel the years come on me…so it was harder for me to get down and run to her rescue.

I ran over to them and kicked the vamp off of her then helped her up without taking my eyes off the vamp in front of us.

"Thanks Giles." She said but didn't move into fighting stance.

"Here Faith." I said then gave her the stake, but she just looked at it and smiled in my direction.

"One problem old man. Thing is I'm not on your side anymore. Get him and knock him out just don't kill him." she said then turned to the other vamp.

My eyes grew wide and then I looked at the other vamp then black.

When I woke up next my hands were tied behind my back and my legs were bound as well. I couldn't see too well because my glasses were removed from my face, but I saw Faith standing in front of my clear as day.

"Hope my little friend didn't hurt you too bad Rupert." She said bending down for me to get a better look at her face.

"What do you want with me Faith?" I said in a whisper though I knew she could hear me.

"It's not what I want but what my master wants. He wants all of the slayers precious little friends turned before he takes her on. I was first and man does it feel even better than being alive and feeling all that crap that goes on in my life. You are then next prize for him because well your smart and then you have connections that we don't." she said straddling my lap to sit down.

"Faith…I thought you were better than this. I thought that we helped you." I said to her but she just ignored me.

"Don't worry we left the slayer a parting gift from you because as you can see…well don't have your glasses." She said with a smile and running her hand through my hair.

"Come now Faith do your job and then leave him to rest. We will catch our next victims within the next few days." A voice said from her and she turned around to look at him.

When she turned back around her face had morphed into a vampire and the next thing I knew her fangs were being sunk into my neck. I was out cold for the rest of the night.

**(Buffy's POV)**

I came home from patrol around 12:45 and I was really tired. I had only killed two vamps tonight and for some reason it took a lot of energy out of me. While walking up to the front door I noticed something taped on the front door so I walked a little faster to reach the door. What I saw were a pair of glasses and a note with slayer written on the front again.

_We have our first catch. Hope you like our gift that was left behind._ I looked down at the glasses in my hands and my eyes filled with tears.

"Giles." I said in a whisper to the wind.

I walked in the house and slammed the door waking everyone up that was sleeping in the living room. Everyone all the sudden was awake and looking around the living room when I walked in.

"Buffy you didn't have to be so loud coming in you know." Dawn said then yawning.

I turned on the lights and then threw the glasses across the room they hit the fireplace. Everyone was alert now to my anger. I had everyone's attention and I was going to make a good use of it.

"Giles has been taken by our little letter sender." I said looking around at everyone's expressions.

"Buffy he has been up in the guestroom since you left catching up on his reading." Willow said.

I put the letter on the table for everyone to see. After they read it they discovered that those were Giles' glasses that I threw cross the room and at the fireplace. All the sudden sad expression came across everyone's face and I just fell to my knees and cried.

Everyone came up and put their arms around me to try and comfort me. Giles was like the father that I never had and I love him like one. It hurt that no one knew that he was gone from the house and they didn't know until I woke them up with my anger.

"He is gone…and I don't know how to save him." I said through my tears of pain.

"Buffy don't worry we will find him before anything happens to him." Dawn said in my ear.

After my fit I walked up to my room and sat on my bed wondering where Giles was and what they were doing to him. I all the sudden felt like it was just all my fault that he was in this position again after just a week of coming back. There was no sleep that night because all I would have are the nightmares.

**(Giles POV)**

I woke up and it was still dark all around me. I raised my head and found that I could see perfectly but when I tried to move I found that I was still bound to the chair.

"Your awake finally." A voice cooed from behind me while hands came around my neck.

I felt lips kiss my ear then go down to my neck and I shuttered but not of fear. All my sexual desires were aroused and I wanted the person behind me to come and do bad things to me. They stopped teasing me and came around to sit in my lap. I looked at the person in the eyes and found Faith once again.

"What you were expecting someone else…I'm hurt Giles. I thought that you would like the sight of another women in you lap to do dirty things to you." She said I a smile. "It's not time to get food just yet but when the sun goes down then we will go observe after you eat. So for now master said I can play if I want to." Then I saw the look in her eyes and I knew what she was going to do to me until the sun went back down.


	6. Only Child

**(Buffy's POV)**

It's been a week since Giles was taken from us. I haven't been able to concentrate at work and the principal is getting mad at me, but she gave me the day off. I have refused for the others to come and help me with patrolling until we find Giles. Tonight is no different and I sat down some rules for the others as well. Plus no one is to leave Dawn at the house by herself, so Will and Tara offer to watch her tonight while I patrol.

"Can this week get any worse?" I call out to an empty night, but I was just about to find out.

"Actually Buffy it can get much worse." A British accent said from behind me.

I stop in my tracks and turn around to find Giles staring at me and Faith using him as an armrest. My relieve slipped in to see that Giles was not physically hurt in any way. Then a little panic took over at the sight of Faith standing next to him.

"Hey B long time no see." She said smiling at me.

"Faith what the hell is going on and where in the world have you been Giles. I have looked everywhere for you, then here you are on my regular patrol." I said looking at both of them.

"We came to give you something, but we can't give it to you just yet. So just thought we would stop by and say hi." Faith said taking her arm off of Giles and stepping closer to me.

"Enjoy you patrol B, because there will be a surprise for you at the end once again." Faith said then turned and walked away smiling with Giles at her side.

"Giles what are you doing?" I called out to him.

"Simple Buffy…following my master." He said over his shoulder and I froze in my spot.

I watched them walk into the night with cold running through my body. Never had I thought that Giles would follow Faith no matter what it came down to and to tell the truth it hurt. I couldn't do anything about it so I just went on my way to a normal patrol night and thought about Faith the entire time.

**(Dawn's POV)**

It was nice having some Wiccans teach me simple spells to make thing levitate. I always had fun with Willow and Tara especially since they brought over junk food to pig out on.

"Okay can we please watch the movie now?" I wined to them.

The two looked at each other then looked back over to me smiling and shook their heads. A knock came at the door before we could move another inch. Willow got up to answer it to find that Giles was on the other side of it. She let him in and he did then I was all over him with questions and if he had talked to Buffy already.

"Yes Dawn I have talked to her and she sent me here to watch over you as well. So I heard something about a movie, are we going to watch it or not." He said.

Willow and Tara had that look in their eyes then told us goodnight and left Giles to protect me, which I knew he could. Giles smiled at me as he walked over to the dvd player and plug in the movie. We sat down on the couch and watched until the end. Buffy wasn't home yet and I was getting a little worried.

"Dawn if I remember correctly Buffy won't let you stay up this long, even if it is the weekend now." Giles told me, but he had a point because that was a rule still in the house.

"Okay Giles you win I'm going off to bed now." I told him then gave him a hug and walked upstairs.

A few minutes later I heard a door shut downstairs.

"Buffy are you finally home?" I called out, but no answer.

I just shrugged my shoulders and went off into my room to go to sleep, but found another person occupying my room.

"Hey there Dawn." A female voice called out to me then my door shut behind me.

I turned around to find Giles standing in front of the door with a funny look on his face. When I turned around I was face to face with the other slayer, Faith.

"Hi Faith what are you doing in my room?" I asked her.

"Getting what I came for." She said then my vision went black.

**(Buffy's POV)**

"I am going to need a long hot shower after tonight." I said to myself as I walked up to my house.

Just like last week another piece of paper was taped to the door only this time something else was taped with it that looked like a necklace. I walked over to it and saw Slayer written across it once again. I found the necklace that I gave Dawn for her birthday just last year. I tore the letter off of the door and opened it.

_You always wanted to be an only child, so we helped your biggest wish come true._ That made me come in house faster and up the stairs like they weren't there then into Dawn's room. All I found was someone standing at the window looking out with their back facing me.

"What have you done with my sister?" I said very controlled.

"Just part of the plan B that is all it is. I promise to take good care of the little one." A female voice said to me.

"Faith damnit tell me what the hell have you done to Dawn!" I screamed at her walking over to her.

When I got to her there was nothing there and once again Faith got away. Dawn was gone now and there was nothing I could do about it once again. I called up the other four to come to my house for an emergency meeting. I had to find a better plan before the others were taken from me as well as my only family, which were now gone.

**(Dawn's POV)**

I woke up in another bed and knew that it was not my own. My head was killing me in more ways than one.

"Finally awake I see, that is good." I head Faith's voice say next to me.

"What do you want?" I said through my teeth.

"Oh I want a lot of things Dawn, but the thing is I have to be patience about it or my master won't give them to me. So I have to be careful what I wish for." She said getting off the bed.

"Then when you get whatever it is that you want Buffy will come and kick you ass away from them." I said back to her.

"She can't kick my ass anymore Dawn because I am much stronger than her now. That's right you don't know…" she said then she appeared right over me.

I tried to scream but another hand went over my mouth and when I looked over it was Giles. His face was vamped out and I could see the hunger in his eyes. All the sudden I think I knew what was going to happen to me.

"Rupert I think it's your turn to feed tonight. I'm too full from the other little girl I picked up today." She said then disappeared from my view.

"I promise this will only hurt for a few minutes Dawn. I will make this quick and painless." He said then got on top of my and went straight for my neck. I felt the fangs enter my neck and then I blacked out once again.


	7. No More Power

**(Buffy's POV)**

First Giles was taken and I'm afraid was turned over to the dark side. Now Dawn is gone and I fear once again that she is gone too because it has been another week past. I know that Faith has something to do with this because this is not normal and she shows up at the oddest times. My next question will be who will be next and how is it going to turn out in the end?

"Buffy?" I hear someone call from the hallway.

"Dawn?" I call out thinking my sister was back and not harmed.

"It's Tara." she said then walked into my room. "I have news, but you have to come to the Magic Box. Willow, Anya, and Xander are there waiting for you and me to get there before we can tell you anything." She said smiling down at me.

"Give me a few minutes and I will drive us down there." I said back to her then I got up and changed my cloths.

We didn't talk on the way to the Magic Box, but I knew something was going on and my friends had some plans to get through this so nothing else will happen. When we got there Xander and Will walked over to me and hugged me, but I didn't refuse the hugs because I was in need of them. I saw Spike standing there looking in my direction with sympathy written on his face.

"Okay guys I'm here what have you got for me?" I said after the break of the hug.

"I think I found the place were Faith is keeping Rupert and Dawn." Spike said not moving from his spot.

"Do we have a plan to enter?" I asked looking around.

"Yes though most of it will be a little bit difficult because they have protection spells all around the place." Willow spoke up not happy at all, I knew that she missed our two missing people.

"Okay tell me what we have to do and I will take Spike with me to get the two back." I said sitting down at the table.

I know how much that we have been through since I moved here to Sunnydale. We have been through losses time after time, but this is in the book as the worst by far. Even if I didn't want to admit that two of my family members were missing this still had to me something to get me through all this.

About an hour later our plan was set and ready for action. Willow and Tara would do our magic tricks while Spike and I went in to get our two family members out. Xander and Anya would stay at the Magic Box in case Faith made another appearance. We were on our way to a house that had been abandoned for years and was rumored to be haunted.

"We can't go much further Buffy the magic around this place is strong. Tara and I will stay here and do our magic while you and Spike get in there and get out. The spell will only last for 20 minutes so be quick." Willow said to me.

Without another word we snuck up to the front of the house and waited for the signal from the Wiccans. Spike was on one side of the door while I was on the other side, but we didn't look at each other just the doorknob. There was a spark let off from the doorknob and that was our signal to enter and be quick.

**(Willow's POV)**

I knew that the spell Tara and I performed was strong enough to hold for an hour, but I didn't know how long it would be before someone noticed us…unfortunately it only took five minutes.

"Hello ladies." A voice came from the shadows of the house that we stood beside.

I told Tara not to be distracted by the voice and to just concentrate on the spell. I opened one eye to find Giles leaning against the house. With no glasses on he looked more on the evil side than our side.

"Giles what are you doing here I thought you and Dawn were in the house?" I asked almost forcefully.

"Well you see I have a mission to fulfil so I can't be in the house if I must do my duty." He said with a wicked smile planted on his face.

I watched him as he walked over to us and then he touched Tara, which broke the spell because she hit the ground.

"TARA!" I screamed.

I tried to go to her, but Giles just threw me backwards without even laying a hand on me. I hit the house and went down. I knew that something was wrong, but the worst part is I couldn't warn Buffy.

**(Buffy's POV)**

Spike and I split up to make the search go a little bit faster. He would take the basement and I would take the first (and only) story. The only weapons I had were holy water, three stakes, and my fists.

I walked around very slowly until I came to a room where the door was wide open, it was the only open door in the entire house. I walked in there cautiously until I saw someone sitting in a chair looking outside one of the windows.

"Dawn?' I said out loud, but I got no reaction from the person.

I walked up to them slowly once again and found that it was just a fake, but then something told me to get out of the house as fast as possible. I heard footsteps running up from the basement and my name being called out that's when I knew something was wrong and we had to get out of there fast.

The moment we were across the street the house blew up into flames. I looked around to see if I could find Willow and Tara, but they were nowhere to be found. I did however find a note and two locks of hair taped to the side of the house were the girls performed the spell.

_Magic, magic everywhere though no performers to see. No more power._ I looked at the locks of hair to find one red and the other brown. I swore very loudly then I knew that we had to leave before the police came around asking us questions. Spike and I walked back to the Magic Box, while we walked I started to break down though I didn't let him see the show.

**(Willow's POV)**

I realized that when I woke up everything in my head was hurting. I looked around madly for Tara and tried to call out her name, but found that I was incapable of doing so.

"I bet your looking for your precious lover aren't you?" a voice came from the doorway that I was facing. "Don't worry too much about her you will get to see her in time I promise." Then the figure stepped out of the shadows.

Dawn stood there looking at me like an animal hunts its pray.

"I never thought I would say this Willow, but you look really good." She said with an evil smile upon her face.

I just sat there with my eyes as wide as they could go wondering what would happen to me.

"I knew that you were smart and find our 'fake' hiding spot. We planted a trap just for you and your lover then you brought the slayer and her lover along for the ride as well. Too bad things didn't go out with a bang though. Oh well I guess we will have to try harder next time around." She said to me moving towards me.

I started shaking my head wildly and tried to scream, but it was pointless because no one would hear me.

"I'm hungry Willow and guess what's on the main menu today." She said then her face morphed from normal to vampire.

I started to cry and well that only made matters worse for me. Dawn got her dinner and then licked her lips afterwards.


	8. Extra Kick

**(Buffy's POV)**

Forcing myself not to cry on the way back to the Magic Box was harder than I thought. It took a lot of energy to hold everything in until I walked into the door. Spike just walked in and I knew he wanted to kick someone ass or break something. Xander walked over to me as I went down at the door.

"Buffy where are the others?" he said holding me up as best as he could.

"Gone and the house was a fake." Spike spoke up for me.

Xander looked at him and then to me with a look that said 'please don't let this be true.' I just shook my head as the tears came down. Anya was sitting at the table with her head down. I think she was asleep, but that was okay with me. Xander helped me over to the table so I could sit down and control my hiccup sobs. More of my family is gone and here I sit defeated once again by someone unknown to me.

After I got over my hiccup sobs I told him the story of what happened. Spike had left so he could eat and then break something so I was just Xander, sleeping Anya, and me. I had to settle down or I would break down completely and then not be able to concentrate on my next move on this evil.

Around 2 in the morning Xander woke up Anya and they left to go back to their house. I locked up the Magic Box then drove home, but waiting for me was a familiar face. I had to be cautious because I didn't know what would happen at this point in time.

"There's my slayer." Came the British voice from my front porch.

"Giles?" I said while stopping in my tracks.

"How are you holding out Buffy?" he asked me standing up and walking down the stairs.

I wanted to run to him and hug him for the sight of him, but I knew that something was wrong with this picture so I just stopped were I was on the sidewalk.

"As good as I can hold up I guess." I responded.

"I have a message for you Buffy, but you must promise not to kill me." he said with a small smile painted on his face.

"I will do my best to not kill you right here right now." I said to him not smiling.

"The big man says that you just need to give in to what is happening. I'm sorry Buffy, but you can't stop what is going to happen to this town or it's people. Accept the loss of the ones you love to a greater cause and come over to us." He said standing within hitting distance of me.

I looked up in his eyes and saw no more light that was there when I first met him. Giles had so much light in his eyes when he was around his small family and I missed it already.

"Tell your 'big man' that I'm not going to give up and I will stop him no matter what it takes." I said to him.

"You do not know what you are missing Buffy. Eternal life, more strength, and most of all you get to keep your youth unlike myself. Oh yeah you have another present waiting for you on your front porch I know that you will not like it, but bloody hell someone had to make the delivery." He said then walked by me into the early/late night.

I walked up to my porch to find a hard hat and an amulet that I swear Anya was wearing before I left then a note attached. _Now you all alone in the world slayer, what a cruel world it is out there._ Then it smacked me in the head: the enemy took all of my friends now it was truly my turn to save the world while being all alone. I picked up the items and walked into my house locking the door behind me then I walked upstairs and into my mother's old room.

I placed the items with all the other items that I have collected over the past three weeks. I looked at them and smiled knowing that I had loved them and that they are my family. Dawn was apart of my blood that was sent to me to be protected from a god. Willow and Xander were my first friends here in Sunnydale. Giles was like a father to me from the beginning. Anya and Tara became part of the family thanks to Xander and Willow, but they helped us out a lot.

Now I lost them to the evil that has my line of slayers killing then through each generation. I felt a presence behind me and when I turned around I found my counter part standing there smiling at me then looking at the items.

"So do you like the trophies that we left for you to find B?" she asked me.

"You stupid bitch you took away my family. What the hell did I ever do to you Faith?" I said to her through clinched teeth.

"Oh you didn't do too much to me it's the boss that is loving the game that we are playing. I just wanted to tag along because he told me I was a great asset to the team and well I think I did a great job at gathering the rest of the team." Faith said walking over to me.

That's when I struck her and knocked her off her feet then onto the floor. I just stood there looking at the girl that betrayed my friends and me.

"I will not let them stay in that hell that your boss and you put them in. I will revenge them because I love them more than anything in this whole damned world." I told her staying in my fighting stance.

Faith just got up smiled waved to me then walked out of my house. I made sure that I nailed crosses above every door and window that night before the sun rose. I attempted to sleep during sun light hours, but found it hard and all I did was toss and turn in my bed.

Within the following week I never really left my house to slay, but watched my town get slaughtered and run out of town. The graphics just got worse and the notes written on the walls in blood behind the victims. The council called me multiple times as well and I just ignored them because I was working on how to save the seven of my friends, Spike doesn't count he is already a vampire.

I set up a hiding spot where I know the other couldn't find me when it came time to go into hiding because I knew I was next to come after. I had plenty of tools, holy water bottles, and my crossbow with arrows. I also had my supply of food and water to keep me alive with a portable TV and radio to keep in sync with the outside world.

I trained myself through that week as well. During the day I traveled outside to find my necessity's that will come in handy when the big fight came down.

After a week it was time to face my seven friends in their new bodies and when I did I couldn't kill them or do anything to them. All they did was mock me and call me out to do something or to try and kill them. I froze then tried my comebacks, but all they did was laugh at me. I ran back to my hiding spot and prayed they didn't follow me.

The next 24 hours was spent in meditation, but I needed my full strength from my past line to do something so horrific. Finally it was time for the final count down to the biggest fight in my life and the hardest to endure.

"I am ready as I will ever be. No matter what happens I will be the last one standing in the circle no matter what." I said to boost my confidence.

"I know you are ready Buffy." A voice came from behind me.

I turned around to find Angel standing there kind of hunched over.

"Well I finally have a big fight and now you show up." I said to him smiling feeling a little bit of tension released.

"I'm not here to help you I have been sent by a higher power to give you something to help you out a little more." He said walking over to me.

Angel took my hand and I felt a shock roll through me. All the sudden I felt fearless and more powerful than ever in my life. He let go of my hand and kissed me softly on my lips then somehow disappeared. I knew that he gave me a gift that would be used to help me help my friends.

"In the end I will be the last one standing." I said to the darkness then the sinking sun as I walked out of my hiding place ready for my biggest fight of my life.


	9. Last Dream

**(Buffy's POV)**

I walked to the Bronze because I knew that's where everyone would be nearing sundown. I had more confidence in my walk tonight even though I knew this would be the battle where a lot of people would die; I'm not one of them. I had my stakes where I could access them quickly and my holy water where I could throw at ease.

I took a deep breath before I entered the building then proceeded with the up most caution.

"Welcome slayer to your final resting place." A voice rang from above my head.

I walked over and stood in front of the stage to find my family standing around or sitting down on the stage. They all looked at me with smiles from ear to ear and I just returned it. They all stood up to look down on me like I was the meat they were all hunting, but in the end they would go to sleep hungry.

"I'm ready to play now who is ready to go first?" I said with a smile.

Dawn stepped down first with a smile on her face.

"I never thought I would see the day when I get to kick my older sister ass." She said the lunged at me.

My sister never knew what hit her until I said good bye in her ear then nothing but dust hit the floor. Xander stepped down next, but was more cautious than Dawn with advancement. Our feet worked for the first 5 minutes without making advances. The others just stood around like nothing and watched patiently.

"Come on Buffy I've seen you fight better than this make a move and start already." He said while still shuffling his feet.

I smiled at him then lunged while pulling out a bottle of water and catching him on the left side of his face. He knocked me to the ground and screamed out in pain so I caught him under his feet and he hit the ground. I drew up the next stake and then nothing but dust hit the floor once more.

I stood up and turned around to find Anya as my next competitor, which was going to be fun because she was an ex-demon. She advanced then got me off guard by swiping my feet out from under me. I hit the floor hard and I saw birds afterwards, but not for very long. I jumped back up onto my feet and Anya was on me again with punching my lower jaw. I felt it and staggered but never faltered once so I kept going.

"Come on slayer your line has been doing this for generations since the beginning of time. Don't tell me that you're getting rusty now," she said not even out of breath.

All I did was smile at my next move because she was about to be taken down. I advanced on her, but as she came toward me I side tracked then she pasted me and I stuck her with my next stake. Dust fluttered onto the floor once more and I was left with nothing but a bloody nose. I looked up at the stage to find the three magic experts standing there with smirks written on their faces.

"Okay who is next to get an ass betting?" I said standing up straight.

I watched as the girls draw in for a passionate kiss, I knew it was their last before they met back up in hell. Tara dropped from the stage to face me and I knew they had something up their sleeves.

"No magic this time Buffy I promise a fair fight." Tara said to me, but I didn't really believe it.

Tara advanced on me and got me to the ground faster than the others. She smiled down at me as Willow came and stood over my head smiling down at me. Tara was sitting on my waist area while holding down my arms.

"Maybe a little magic because it won't hurt…too much at least." Willow said as Tara got off of me.

The next thing was I found myself up on the wall above the ground. I couldn't move in any way, shape, or form so I did the next best thing, screamed.

The girls dropped me to throw their hands over their ears from the loud noise. I took my chance and threw two stakes at them and caught them right where I wanted. They looked at each other before dust flutter in the air to hit the floor.

Claps rang out from on stage. I knew that there was only one family member left to send to hell, Rupert Giles.

"Wow Buffy so many down in such a short amount of time I think I'm impressed finally with your performance. Good girl, but now it's time to die for real this time." He said hopping down from the stage.

Jumping down off the stage I knew now that I had met my match with Giles. The man stood there and I remembered when we first met in the library at Sunnydale High on my first day here in Sunnydale. Flashes began coming across my mind as I stood there looking at the man that had become more of a father to me than my own.

"Don't tell me that you are going to back down Buffy." He said with a smile.

"Sorry Giles, but this time you won't be able to have the last word." I said then made my move.

I came at him low trying to catch him at his waste, but he threw me over his head and into the front of the stage. I didn't land on my feet, but it did make me stop and catch my breath back.

"Awe are you losing your touch slayer? I never thought it would be this easy to take you out the two of you." He said walking slowly towards me.

"What are you talking about the two of us? Where is Faith?" I asked slowly standing up.

"In Hell were she belongs just like you. You see I got tired of taking orders from a little girl so I took her out. Oh yes the scream she let out before dust fluttered the floor was absolutely amazing Buffy you should have seen it." He said standing now 3 feet in front of me.

I stared at the man that used to be my watcher. He took out a slayer vampire without even trying and was still standing here today. Never in the years that I have been a slayer found it possible, but here is the man that proved me wrong.

"So let me ask you a question…are you ready to join the rest of the slayer line Buffy Anne Summers?" he asked.

I looked at him in his eyes then giggled before I gave my answer.

"No Rupert, but I think you are ready to join the past watchers. Remember one thing before I say goodbye Giles thanks for all you did for my friends, my family, and me." I said then advanced on him.

Giles turned sideways and I followed his step then found my stake hit home. The man just smiled at me before turning into dust. I fell to the floor after my task was completed. Tears finally came as I broke down from what had just happened. I was running on adrenaline when I first came to the Bronze and I was ready to complete my task of taking out my family.

Black came to my vision and I was out cold on the floor of the Bronze.

A dream came to me one that comes often. I saw everyone at my house and we were all sitting around the big table eating a big supper that Dawn and I cooked. We just sat around laughing at jokes that Xander tells all the time. Giles tells us stories and sang to us once or twice. Dawn tells us about her day at school and how cruel people are. Willow and Tara just sit there listening while taking glances at each other. Anya tells us about how much money she made at the Magic Box.

I sit at the head of the table listening to my family. They all turn to look at me with smiles across their faces.

"So Buffy how was your day?"


End file.
